winnipeg_west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Li-Trix Kosj
Character Info Aliases * Kosj * Taklak (Pre-Bahamut-Legion name) * "That Damn Kobold" Other Proficiencies * Traps ? Quotes "Greetings to the proprietor of this fine establishment. As the commanding officer of the 502 regiment of the Legion of Bahamut, I request food and lodging in exchange for our protection, per the Travel Arrangements act of 1689 and Outlands Collective Treaty, 1692. There's, uh, no direct remuneration, but I am duty-bound to assist if this inn or its patrons is under direct threat, per the definitions laid out in the treaty. Oh, and you also get to hang this banner. I, uh, apologize for not having time to have washed it recently." "Listen Bahamut! You give Kosj a nice big powerful dragon body, Kosj stops killing things with 'cowardly traps'. Until then, you smite things your way and Kosj will smite things Kosj's way!" Adventuring Highlights Adventures * Adventure 1: Two Horn Boogaloo * Adventure 2: Need Not Apply * Adventure 3: Tangi-Bull Results Charitable Donations Temple of Bahamut * 25GP (Recovered from the undead dwarven crypt) Private citizen Char * 400GP (Quest reward donated to help tortured/traumatized NPC found in barn basement) Magic Items * Potion of Frost Giant Strength (x1) Organizations Legion of Bahamut Motivations Long-Term Goals * Kosj's grand divine goal is to free his racial god Kurtulmak and bring Kurtulmak to be a vassal of Bahamut rather than Tiamat, or possibly to become god independent of both. (Part of the epiphany being that Tiamat has left Kurtulmak trapped for centuries as a way of keeping kobolds subservient to the chromatic dragons) Personality Traits * Kosj is occasionally prone to talking in the third person * Nothing is safe unless there's an adequate number of traps protecting it * Has gotten used to being scared of anything bigger than a kobold, which is approximately everything. Tenets of the Oath of Devotion Honesty * Don’t lie or cheat. Let your word be your promise. Courage * Never fear to act, though caution is wise. Compassion * Aid others, protect the weak, and punish those who threaten them. Show mercy to your foes, but temper it with Wisdom. Honor * Treat others with fairness, and let your honourable deeds be an example to them. Do as much good as possible while causing the least amount of harm. Duty * Be responsible for your actions and their consequences, protect those entrusted to your care, and obey those who have just authority over you. Background: Prelude * Taklak grows up working in the service of the green dragon Viovrinaid, Destroyer Of Life * Adventurers arrive one day and kill Viovrinaid. The party's paladin, Lady Dardiana, falls in the battle and drops her holy symbol. * Taklak picks up the holy icon of Bahamut and receives a vision and a new calling. Saves the downed paladin with his new abilities. * Dardiana takes Taklak to the Council and explains what happened. The council accepts Taklak only with great reluctance. * Taklak takes the name 'Litrix Kosj' (Small Armour) and starts his new life. * Despite being generally despised, Kosj dedicates himself to his new calling & studies with great fervor * While on assignment to the Westmarch, Kosj's party is ambushed by unholy creatures. Kosj is the only survivor. * As the de facto ranking officer of his squad, Kosj intends to carry out his original peacekeeping assignment, recruiting adventurers as temporary members as needed. Kobold Scout (Modified Outlander) Background Feature: You have an excellent memory for maps and geography, and you can always recall the general layout of terrain, settlements, and other features around you. In addition, you can find food and fresh water for yourself and up to five other people each day, provided that the land offers berries, small game, water, and so forth. Skills: * Perception * Acrobatics Proficiencies: * Traps Tool * Thieves' Tools Tool